Insanity And Promises
by Creative Lynx 13
Summary: "hey there. what's your name?" The curious and young Sans walked over to another skeleton who was hiding from him. "ya don't need to be afraid of me. i won't hurt ya." "How can I trust you?" "well, do ya like it here?" "No." "what if i promised ya that i'd help ya out of here?" "You'd do that?" "sure. i promise." "Okay. Then I promise that I won't purposefully hurt you."
1. Chapter 1 : Sane Nightmares

A corridor stood before me. It laughed at me, saying I was scared. It had crimson tiles with a similar pattern to the golden tiles in the Judgment Hall. There were white pillars, but shattered and run down. There were piles of rubble that stared at me with every step I took into the hall. Moonlight peaked through the large windows, trying to grab at my blue jacket. Shadows whispered in this endless night, telling me that I had broken something.

My pink slippers felt like they were being pulled at by sinking sand. I tried to look behind me, but found I couldn't. I continued to stare in front of me. After walking the endless hallway for a while, I saw a figure step out from behind one of the pillars. They wore a white long sleeved shirt that hung past their hips, white shorts similar to mine, and their skin was death white. No. Not skin, but bone.

"h-hello?"

No answer.

"where am i?"

A female voice answered.

"Judgment Hall. Don't you recognize it, Sans?"

I continued to stare at her. She was also a skeleton, her eye sockets also large like mine and containing white pupils. Her skull was similar to Papyrus', except less elongated. She had a smile that sent chills down my spine.

"no. this looks nothin' like judgment hall."

"Oh, but it is. Don't you notice the blood splattered floors? The broken ceiling and pillars from changing the gravity of that human so many times?"

I looked down to see what she said was right. I now noticed flecks of gold tiling beneath the crimson. I also noticed drips of blood on the ceiling and pillars.

"welp. heh. this is, uh, a-a new nightmare."

"This is not a nightmare."

"heh. heheh. yeah. uh, how do i get out?"

"You can't, not until you wake up. Which is soon."

"what's goin' on? who are ya?"

"Bye bye, Sans. I'll see ya, oh, how about. . . yesterday?"

"what?"

I awoke, startled and scared. I had never had a nightmare such as that.

"welp, i at least have some good stuff goin' on in my life."

I turned to look out the window so I could see the surface world and an orange sun beginning to rise over the horizon. Instead, what greeted me was snow, cavern walls, and pine trees.

I sighed, disappointment finding its way into my soul before anger set in.

"eighty fourth reset. let's see if the kid's goin' pacifist, genocide, or neutral. i can't believe this. frisk promised she wouldn't reset anymore."

I slid out of bed, deciding to take my time with getting dressed. I had on a white t-shirt and black shorts. I slipped on my pink slippers and out of the corner of my eye sockets I saw my self sustaining tornado. Now distracted, I sat near the tornado and watched its contents spin in consistent circles. I did this for a couple of hours before I remembered that I was getting dressed to go to my sentry station.

I stood up and walked back over to the mattress that I had for a bed, and picked up my blue jacket. I put on the jacket before I grabbed the white furred lining of the hood and dragged it over my skull.

"heh. i guess i'm ready for another game."

I teleported to my sentry station and sat down. I leaned forward and rested my skull on my left hand and my elbow on the table. I closed my eyes, resting them until I would hear Papyrus' screams of me being lazy again.

"SANS!"

Right on time.

"SANS! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG!"

'that was new. i guess there's a first time for everything, but not when everything is reset.'

"yeah, what's wrong?"

"WE'RE BACK IN THE UNDERGROUND!"

'what? this must be some sort of prank.'

"c'mon, paps. we've been in the underground for our entire lives."

"NO! WE WERE ON THE SURFACE! I KNOW WE WERE!"

'somethin' is not right.'

"ya must've dreamt it up."

"BUT I DIDN'T! WHY DON'T YOU REMEMBER?"

'this isn't right. somethin' is seriously messed up.'

"i. . . uh. . . i gotta go do somethin'."

I stood up and began walking away at a quick pace.

"SANS! SLOW DOWN OR YOU'LL HURT YOURSELF!"

"not now, paps."

"SANS! I AM BEING SERIOUS HERE!"

"and so am i."

"SANS. WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Papyrus grabbed me and held me up, his face filled with worry. The snow made me want to give in, but I held firm.

'none of this is right! this is all wrong! paps shouldn't be able to remember any of this.

am i goin' insane?'


	2. Chapter 2 : Anxiety And Rage

"BROTHER. I CALLED OUR FRIENDS TO COME OVER. THEY'LL BE HERE REALLY SOON."

I grappled with the bonds that tied my hands together and held me captive as they were tied to a tree. I was sitting down because my legs had begun to ache some, and I couldn't teleport because I needed to snap my first two digits on my left hand together in order to do so. Basically, I had been captured by my own brother.

"this doesn't make any sense!"

"WHAT DOESN'T?"

"nothin' that you'd understand!"

I continued to try to get out of the rope that kept me from escaping an emotionally painful meeting with my friends.

"WHY DON'T YOU THINK I'D UNDERSTAND?"

"because ya wouldn't! you weren't the one. . . forget about it."

"BUT I DON'T WANT TO FORGET ABOUT IT."

"WELL YA DID FOR THE FIRST EIGHTY SOME RESETS, SO WHY DON'T YA FORGET AND GO RECALIBRATE YOUR PUZZLES!"

I looked up at my brother to see his shocked expression at my sudden outburst. Then he unsuspectedly began to cry pale orange tears. What upset me even more than I already was was that I didn't feel bad about yelling at him.

"I-I'M AFRAID I CAN'T GO DO THAT. I TOLD OUR FRIENDS THAT-"

"we don't have any friends! you don't! and i don't! we aren't gonna have a happy ending! AND YOU CERTAINLY WON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOIN' THROUGH!"

I looked back down at the bonds, my rib cage beginning to feel agonizingly painful. I was panicking, and I knew that was dangerous with my. . . health condition.

"SANS! YOU'RE HURTING YOURSELF."

"am not! i'm perfectly fine."

"SANS. I KNOW THAT WHEN YOU START BREATHING REALLY SHALLOW THAT YOU'VE BEEN PANICKING AND THAT YOUR RIB CAGE IS BEGINNING TO HURT."

"so? i'll live."

"YOU ALMOST DIED THE LAST TIME YOU HAD AN ANXIETY ATTACK!"

"did not! my last anxiety attack was, what, ninety years ago when i was still a baby bones!"

"ACTUALLY IT WAS JUST YESTERDAY THAT YOU HAD ONE."

"yesterday. right. and let me guess, we were all on the surface all happy and what not!"

"YES! WE WERE ON THE SURFACE!"

"WRONG! we were never on the surface and we never WILL BE! i would be so GLAD if i could breathe correctly right about now!"

"I KNOW YOU DON'T LIKE HAVING THAT DISEASE, BUT THERE'S NO CURE TO IT."

"well could ya at least untie this rope! i'm startin' to bleed."

"YES, BUT YOU HAVE TO PROMISE NOT TO TELEPORT."

"fine. i promise i won't teleport."

Papyrus walked over to me and knelt down so he could untie the bonds.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY EITHER."

"i promise i won't run away either. it's not like i can run. i'd snap my legs in half if i did."

Once I was untied I wrapped my bleeding wrists with scraps of torn cloth that I stored in my jacket pockets in case I were to start bleeding some. I heard footsteps coming from the direction of Snowdin as I saw Undyne and Alphys approaching. In the opposite direction was Toriel with two human children following close behind as well as her son, Asriel.

"Howdy!"

"AH! oh. hey, flowey."

"You don't seem very happy to see me."

"'cause i'm not. i'd rather not see any one."

"What? You don't like your friends?"

"what're ya talkin' about? i don't have any friends. now i suggest ya go grow somewhere else or i'll rip your golden petals off one by one before tearing your face into tiny little shreds."

I made my white pupils disappear to make the threat that I had just explained more menacing.

"Fine."

Flowey dove beneath the snow and dirt before popping up somewhere farther so that I couldn't reach him.

"Can you not walk or something? Or are you just that lazy?"

"i'm just that lazy."

'i can't let them find out about my disease. they'll then feel sorry for me, and i don't need that. i had promised myself to keep it between paps and myself, but am i makin' too many promises?'


	3. Chapter 3 : Threats And Honesty

I greeted my friends happily as they came over, but they seemed more confused than anything else.

Toriel, "Sans! What happened to you?"

Sans, "nothin' happened. i'm perfectly fine."

My brother seems upset about something, but I don't know what. I mean, Sans has always been kind of secretive, but this is different. If he keeps this up he could end up as a pile of dust one morning because he had an anxiety attack, and those nightmares of his aren't helping any.

Toriel, "But you seem to be bleeding."

Uh oh. This is something that Sans didn't want. He doesn't like others worrying about him, but he worries so much about others. Maybe it would be a good thing for others to worry about him? For his friends to worry about him?

"MY BROTHER IS CLEARLY NOT BLEEDING! HE JUST SPILLED SOME KETCHUP ON HIMSELF!"

Bullet dodged.

Chara, the first human to had fallen down here, walked up to Sans. She grinned that creepy smile that always sent a chill through my bones.

Chara, "Oh come on! I saw you bleed once, and you're doing it again!"

Toriel, "What? My child, when did you see Sans bleeding?"

Chara, "When I ki-"

Sans, "shut up, kid. if ya don't, you are gonna have a BAD TIME."

Chara gave a shudder as she backed away from Sans. She must've already had a bad time with Sans once before if she was backing away from him now.

Toriel, "Sans. How dare you speak to my child like that."

Undyne, "COME ON! Sans wouldn't even be able to hurt her that much! He's too lazy and he doesn't have strong enough magic to do a lot of damage."

Toriel, "Well he should at least avoid using such language in front of my child. And in front of Papyrus."

Oh come on! Why do they treat me like a little kid! Sans seems to be the only one who treats me like an actual adult here! I am, after all, already a hundred and forty years of age, ninety years past the age when I first became an adult.

"EXCUSE ME, BUT I AM AN ADULT!"

Undyne, "FUHUHU! Yeah right! What are you? Forty?"

"ACTUALLY, I'M A HUNDRED AND FORTY. RIGHT, SANS?"

But no answer came.

I looked in the direction of where Sans had been sitting in the snow to find him now gone. It wasn't long before a lengthy scream filled the once silent surroundings, echoing lightly off the cavern walls. I turned to find Frisk the one who was screaming with fear. Sans' left eye was glowing with an irrational blue that came around only when he was angry or scared; In this situation, he was angry.

I watched with horror as the scene played out before me. I had never seen Sans act this way before. His long, thin digits were wrapped around Frisk's throat as her screams became quieter and more hoarse.

Toriel was the first to act in attempt to help Frisk. She ran towards Sans and tried to loosen Sans grip, but all that came was a loss of half her HP. After that, no one dared to try to interfere.

Sans, "alright kid. tell me, why'd ya reset? huh? c'mon buddy. i know that you want to torture me by either killin' everyone or by takin' everyone to the surface so they can be happy before you rip it to shreds! well, i will tell you this. i don't like it when people break their promises. you promised you'd do no more resets, but what did happen was, oh? a reset? my my, looks like you are goin' to have a VERY, VERY BAD TIME!"

In a rapid blur, Undyne did something reasonable about Sans' actions. She ran up to Sans and grabbed his hands and pinned them to his back. Sans fell over from the quick action and his lower jaw hit the icy snow. While Undyne had Sans painfully pinned to the ground, her right knee digging into Sans' spine and his hands being tied together, Frisk ran to Toriel for protection.

Alphys, "S-Sans! Wh-what has gotten into you?"

Sans tried to answer, but I began to think that Undyne had broken his lower jaw.

"UNDYNE! YOU COULD'VE KILLED HIM! AND YOU MIGHT HAVE BROKEN HIS LOWER JAW."

Undyne, "Good! Then he won't be able to make threats to any one of us! Some friend he is!"

"UNDYNE. THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH SANS."

Undyne, "Yeah. I'll tell you what's wrong with him. He's a lazy ass who likes to threaten his friends!"

"NO. THAT'S NOT IT."

'OH NO. AM I GOING TO ACTUALLY TELL THEM ABOUT SANS' CONDITION? IS THERE SOMETHING ELSE THAT'S WRONG WITH HIM? IS HE. . . GOING INSANE?'


	4. Chapter 4 : Self-Inflicted Pain

"UNDYNE! YOU HAVE TO LET MY BROTHER GO!"

Undyne, "Sorry, Papyrus, but I signed a contract saying that if anyone were to make a threat or harm a citizen of the Underground that I would put them in jail. I'd lose my job as head of the Royal Guard if I went against it, even for a friend. And I'm not saying Sans is a friend! Not after what he's done!"

"BUT IF YOU DON'T HE COULD DIE! HE HAS A SERIOUS CONDITION AND I NEED TO WATCH OVER HIM!"

Undyne, "Again. I can't let him go."

"WELL. YOU'LL LOOK AFTER HIM, RIGHT?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever."

"HERE ARE THE RULES THAT YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW; YOU CAN'T LET SANS STAND UP, WALK, OR DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT FOR LONGER THAN FIVE TO TEN MINUTES. YOU HAVE TO KEEP HIM CALM AT ALL TIMES OR HE COULD GET SERIOUSLY INJURED, OR EVEN DIE. AND YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE AT ALL."

"Sure. . . Why's this all important?"

"UM. I CAN'T TELL BECAUSE I PROMISED MY BROTHER I WOULDN'T TELL ANYONE."

"Fine. I'll do the stuff on Sans' list of how to be lazy."

"THANK YOU, UNDYNE!"

I squeezed Undyne in a tight hug. I let go when I heard my brother making a racket in the cell he was being kept in. He couldn't use his magic since the rooms were magic proof, which meant one thing; Sans was hurting himself.

"SANS!"

"What is wrong with you, Papyrus?"

Undyne gasped when she saw what was going on in the small room. There was a window in the door, and peaking through it I saw that at the wall that's at the opposite end of the room was Sans hitting his skull against the stone.

Undyne quickly unlocked the door and ran in.

"SEE WHAT I MEAN BY YOU CAN'T LEAVE HIM ALONE! IF I'M NOT AROUND HE BEGINS TO ACT UP LIKE THIS!"

Undyne had separated Sans from the wall, and fortunately Sans caught sight of me and immediately calmed down. I walked over to Sans as he shivered as he was now wearing a white jumpsuit.

"ANOTHER RULE IS YOU HAVE TO KEEP SANS WARM."

Studying of Sans I noticed that he had a fissure running through his skull now, and a couple of areas where his skull missing some bone. He had been crying an immense amount for it just having been five minutes in the small room alone. I sat down in front of Sans who was also sitting, and I wiped his blue tinted tears with my red scarf as he stared at me with wide eye sockets, his eyes sockets being something that was unusual for a skeleton monster.

Undyne, "SANS! What is your problem!?"

Sans, "i-i'm sorry, papy."

Papy. A nickname I had heard Frisk use many times, but not in a long time from Sans.

"IT'S ALRIGHT, SANS. IT'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT."

Undyne, "Hello! I'm right here."

"YES. I KNOW UNDYNE."

Undyne, "So what happened to Sans?"

"SANS ACTS LIKE THIS WHEN I'M NOT AROUND AND WHEN HE'S IN A CONFINED SPACE. IT REMINDS HIM OF A PLACE HE'S VERY SCARED OF."

Undyne, "That doesn't explain anything, Papyrus!"

Sans, "papy. i'm scared."

I hadn't heard Sans say he was scared in a long time either. Sans usually only revealed his deepest feelings when he truly felt vulnerable. 'Papy' was also a nickname that he used when he was scared. It felt reassuring to him for some reason.

"I KNOW. IT'S ALRIGHT."

Undyne, "SANS! You hit your head against the wall! And all you can say is that your SCARED!"

"UNDYNE. NOT NOW. SANS NEEDS TO BE REASSURED THAT EVERYTHING WILL BE FINE."

Undyne, "He's acting like a kid! He's crying like a baby and he threw a tantrum like a child! A CHILD!"

"HE ONLY DOES THAT WHEN HE GETS REALLY SCARED. HE CAN'T HELP IT. IT'S PART OF HIS CONDITION."

Undyne, "You know what! I am not going to care for a little kid. I am not watching over a lazy kid who throws tantrums when he doesn't get his happy ending!"

Sans, "resets."

"RESETS? WHAT ABOUT RESETS?"

Undyne, "Papyrus, I need you to leave."

Sans, "f-frisk reset. no one remembered. frisk promised no more resets. she lied. everything's reset. you aren't happy."

Undyne grabbed Sans, holding him in mid air as he began to cry silently and made movements that he wanted me.

"UNDYNE. PUT SANS DOWN."

Undyne, "No. He needs to learn to act like a grown up. How old is he anyways?"

"HE'S A HUNDRED YEARS OLD."

Undyne, "And it's been fifty years, FIFTY YEARS, since he turned into an adult skeleton!"

"YES."

Undyne, "WHY is he acting like a kid!?"

"IT'S HIS CONDITION! NOW PUT HIM DOWN BEFORE HE HURTS HIMSELF EVEN MORE!"

Sans still motioned for me, clearly stressed and needing to let out all the emotions he had kept in him. I decided that I'd have to get Sans back with force. I stood up and grabbed Sans from Undyne. Undyne just rolled her eyes in response.

"ALRIGHT, SANS. WHAT WAS IT YOU WERE TELLING ME ABOUT RESETS?"

Sans stayed silent.

"WHAT IS IT YOU'RE SCARED ABOUT RESETS?"

Sans, "i dunno. i want you to be happy, but i don't want to lose you either."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?"

Sans, "frisk. no. chara killed you. and everyone. she killed everyone over and over again. i don't wanna lose you papy!"

Sans was now crying even more, so I just let him get out his emotions that he had kept blocked off from the outside for so long.

"DON'T WORRY. I'LL GO TALK TO CHARA AND FRISK ABOUT ALL THIS. FOR NOW, STAY HERE AND DON'T HURT YOURSELF. OKAY?"

Sans nodded as Undyne led me out of the room.

Undyne, "What the hell! What is going on?"

"SANS IS SCARED."

"I got that much on my own. What's with him and all that stuff he was talking about!"

"I DON'T KNOW. REMEMBER TO KEEP TO THOSE RULES. OKAY?"

"Fine."

I called up Frisk and told her to meet me at my house with Chara.

'AM I DOING SOMETHING WRONG? AM I BREAKING MY PROMISE TO SANS IN ORDER TO KEEP HIM SAFE? OR AM I HURTING SANS BY BREAKING THESE PROMISES?'


	5. Chapter 5 : Self-Manipulation

I hummed to myself as I watched Sans go insane and my replacement fret over Sans.

"Oh, Sansy. You're going to wish you hadn't broken your promise."

I walked through the abandoned laboratory that served as my insane asylum, causing me to go insane rather than help cure insanity. Written across every wall and scratched on every tile countless times was one word, my name; Calibri.

I smiled at the thought of Sans paying for his broken promise. His single, shattered promise. His promise to help me escape this ghastly place that I now called my home. And all because he broke his promise.

My right eye flickered yellow momentarily.

"We were both injected with justice, my friend. The only difference is you developed integrity while I determination."

I hadn't noticed I was talking to myself. I just continued to pace throughout my territory that I had been in for the past ninety years.

"Ninety years, and all alone. Now I shall make you suffer like I had with my little secret that is still unkown."

My sing song voice ended when I felt a familiar, terrifying presence.

"G-Gaster?"

I turned around to see my tormentor.

"You will refer to me as Doctor Gaster, my subject."

"R-right, Doctor Gaster. S-sorry."

"Did you avenge me?"

"Wha-n-no. Why would I? After all, you did torture me for five years."

"WRONG! I merely attempted to heal you. You're still sick, you know."

"Yes I know. Sans is also sick."

"Yes. You two somehow gained the same disease, but I'm surprised that the outcome of my supposedly cure reacted in different ways."

"Maybe it's because I have determination while Sans has integrity."

"Indeed. I'm just glad that my one year banishment in the void has ended."

"If it's a void then how could you have been there for an entire year?"

"That's just it. There is no time in the void, so one year was equivalent to ninety years in the regular time and space of the time lines."

"Right. So, could I get back to torturing Sans?"

"Why are you doing that?"

"He broke a promise. That's why."

"What was this promise?"

"That'd he'd help me out of this place! But he left me and now I'm stuck with you agai-OW!"

"You should watch your anger or you could end up injuring yourself very badly."

"Yeah, I know. So, know any way out of this place?"

"Yes. Follow me."

I followed Doctor Gaster to a plain wall before he used his magic to open a doorway to the outside world, well, the Underground. Wasn't the surface, but it was still outside of the laboratory. The Underground, which I haven't seen in ninety seven years, was frigid. Or, at least part of the Underground was this way. Snowflakes fell from further up in the cavern that substituted as the sky. I shivered.

"I don't remember it being so cold."

"Neither do I."

"Heh. Looks like ninety some years can really make ya forget."

"Indeed."

I continued to follow Doctor Gaster, unsure of exactly why I wanted out of the laboratory. It was so much warmer, but it also screamed with terrifying and unsettling memories.

"Calibri, how have you managed to not kill yourself over the past years?"

"Ha! You kiddin' me? You should know more than anyone that I have much more control over myself than Sans does."

Gaster just shook his head, something troubling him. I continued to follow him, but then I felt my mind leave so it could be quickly replaced by another.

"What a minute! Why am I following you!?"

"You wanted a way out of the laboratory."

"Did not! I never said anything about leaving it!"

Gaster sighed.

"Are you sure you have a grasp over yourself?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. Of COURSE I do. You should know better than anyone else that I am way more stable than Sans."

"As you already told me."

"What? I don't recall telling you that. All well. I'm heading back to the lab."

I began to head back before I felt that tingling sensation of my mind about to be swapped. I began to felt dizzy and nauseas. I began to sit down as Gaster walked closer to me.

"Calibri, you should really stop manipulating yourself."

"I-I'm not manipulating myself. I can't even manipulate myself."

My cold surroundings that had once made me shiver were now numbed from the terrible amounts of nausea that I felt.

"I'm n-not feeling too well, Doctor Gaster."

Gaster didn't answer. Instead, I looked around to find myself back in the laboratory.

"Did I reset?

Yes

But how? I don't have that power?

In a way, you do? Are you ready to continue fixing Sans' mistake?

N-NO! Why would I hurt Sans just because he left me alone? A-and in this lab? And, what happened? How'd my name get all over the walls and floors?

You don't know? Heheh. That's hilarious. Now you've had your turn, now it's mine again.

NO! I won't let you!

Excuse me, but SINCE WHEN WERE YOU EVER IN CONTROL!"

I heard my own laughter bounce off in an echo from the surround walls, floors, and ceiling.

'Am I going insane?'

"Yes. You are indeed going INSANE!"


	6. Chapter 6 : Barely In Control

'Sharp pain. Screams of terror. Silence.

"There you go, Calibri. I'm sorry I had to do that, but it was necessary."

"It's fine. So am I cured?"

"I don't know."

I sat and waited as Gaster walked off. I continued to wait in the silence that was soon disturbed by a small cough. I immediately hid, knowing that whoever was coming wasn't Doctor Gaster.

As I went to hide, I accidentally bumped a syringe off the counter that I used to help me down from the examination table I had been sitting on. The syringe rolled off the counter and clattered against the floor noisily.

"huh?"

A voice I hadn't yet heard. I shivered, not wanting to know who the voice belonged to. I hid further into my hiding spot that was located behind the examination table, but I made sure I was still able to see who was coming.

"hello?"

There's that voice again. It sounds young, like mine. A small skeleton about my height walked in. He had unusually wide eye sockets similar to mine, and he was also wearing the same white long sleeved shirt and white shorts.

He must've spotted me because he walked over towards me.

"hey there. what's your name?"

He was curious, but I was too scared to answer. He walked even closer towards me. I tried to conceal myself further from the other skeleton's sight. It didn't work since he had already seen me.

"ya don't need to be afraid. i won't hurt ya."

"How can I trust you?"

He had a kind smile across his face, but I didn't trust him. He was too new for me to trust him immediately.

"well, do ya like it here?"

"No."

"what if i promised that i'd help ya out of here?"

"You'd do that?"

I came out of my hiding spot some.

"sure. i promise."

I smiled, but then realized that I needed to make a promise also.

"Okay. Then I promise that I won't purposefully hurt you."

I came out of my hiding space as this other skeleton sat on the ground.

"so what's your name?"

"Calibri. What's yours?"

"sans. sans the skeleton."

I smiled. He was nice. Sans was nice.

"so what're ya doin' here?"

"Doctor Gaster is trying to cure me. He says I have a rare disease that only skeleton monsters have."

"really! me too. i wonder why we got the disease?"

"Doctor Gaster says it's because we were vulnerable to it."

"how old are you?"

"Uh. . . about five I think."

"wow. me too!"

I tilted my head, curious as to why Sans acted the way he did.

"Why are you so positive?"

"dunno. say, what type of magic do ya have?"

"Manipulation."

"really? i have gravity."

"That's so cool! I heard Doctor Gaster say that these two magic types are really rare."

I paused before continuing.

"But he also said that manipulation magic was dangerous."

"oh. well i'm sure that you can control your magic really well. so, uh, could you show me an example of you manipulation magic?"

"No. I can only manipulate souls and minds. I can't do so with actual objects."

"alright. i still believe you."

I gave a shy smile.'

"Heheh. What a memory. I don't think you'll need it.

NO! Don-"

Too late. My own mind erased my only happy memory left about Sans. The only memories I had about Sans now was that he betrayed me. A smile that spoke of insanity and vengeance crept upon my skull.

"Now, what shall I do next? How about I go and meet Sans again in person?"

I began to walk in the direction of the door that Gaster had shown me and used my magic to open it. My right eye glowed with a menacing and hate filled red as I headed out into the snow. I continued to walk until I reached a small town; Snowdin.

"Kind of a bad choice to live here if you're a skeleton who has a disease like Sansy and I."

I saw Sans' replacement of me, Papyrus I think, standing in front of the door with his arms up so as to keep Undyne, head of the Royal Guard, from entering the house.

"NO! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE MY BROTHER AWAY! I'M GLAD FRISK RESET BECAUSE YOU WERE HURTING HIM! I TOLD YOU ALL THE RULES YOU NEEDED TO FOLLOW AND YOU DIDN'T FOLLOW THEM. HE HAD ONLY BEEN THERE A FEW HOURS AND NOW HE HAS A FEVER BECAUSE YOU HADN'T KEPT HIM WARM! HIS LEGS ARE ALSO BLEEDING SO THAT MEANS HE'S BEEN STANDING FOR MORE THAN FIVE TO TEN MINUTES! YOU ALSO LEFT HIM ALONE BECAUSE HIS BREATHING IS REALLY SHALLOW WHICH ONLY HAPPENS WHEN HE HAS AN ANXIETY ATTACK OR HAS BEEN LEFT ALONE."

Undyne stalked off in anger as she went to probably go tell the king about Papyrus' actions. When she was gone, I walked over to the house that Papyrus had just entered. I knocked on the door, awaiting for it to be opened.

But nobody came.

I began to cough some as it began to hurt to breath.

"Damn this disease. I'm gonna die in this cold if that skeleton doesn't hurry and open the door. I need to go find some place warm."

"WAIT!"

I turned back around, as I had been walking away, to find Papyrus standing there.

"YOU KNOW ABOUT THE DISEASE?"

"Heh. Well, I don't just know it, I have it. It's a horrid disease I must say. Now, may I come into your house or shall I go searching for someplace else that's warm?"

"OH, UH. YOU CAN COME IN."

I walked in, my smug smile planted across my skull but not quite my own.

"Thank you. I am a friend of Sans' from when he and I were little kids."

"REALLY? WHY HASN'T HE TOLD ME ABOUT YOU THEN?"

"I don't know. A-

HELP-

Shut up! Now, as I was say-

KEEP AWAY FROM ME! I'M DA-

SHUT UP I SAID!"

"A-ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

"Huh. O-of course."

I tried to keep a smile on my face, but failed. My right eye flickered red as I began to panic.

'Which part of me is real! Am I breaking my promise to Sans?'

"Yes. You are breaking your promise."


	7. Chapter 7 : Erased Memory

'I wandered through Hotland, terrified and alone. The warm reddish orange lava below was intimidating, but it was also comforting. I began to cough some, and not because of the heat.

My parents had abandoned me in the lava filled cavern since no one lived here. When I had begun to start coughing and acting different than what they considered 'normal' they decided that they didn't want to take on the responsibility of taking care of their sick child.

I heard a noise, and so my soul began to pound against my rib cage as I tried to hide in response to the noise. I looked around to find a place to hide, but found none. I then froze with fear as I could hear some of my bones clatter against each other from all the quivering I was doing. A tall monster was approaching me, their face hidden by a clipboard. I was so desperately hoping that they wouldn't notice me.

"Huh?"

He had heard me and was now looking directly at me. He was a skeleton monster and that only made me more terrified of him. I couldn't help a fit of coughing from escaping me as my fear increased dramatically.

"Are you all right, little one?"

Once my fit was over with I nodded my skull. Up close the skeleton was so much taller than he had first appeared. He wore a black turtleneck beneath a white lab coat, and the clipboard was held firmly in his left hand.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded again.

"Where are your parents?"

An uncomfortable question I'd rather not tell to a stranger. The stranger sighed at my silence.

"Let me guess. You were abandoned because your parents saw you as too much trouble to keep."

It wasn't a question. It was a statement, and he had nailed it. I stared at him with shock, my wide eye sockets pinned open with unease at how easily he guessed my situation.

"I've already run into another young skeleton whom was abandoned because she was sick. I'm guessing you're sick too, judging by your eye sockets."

"w-what do my eye sockets have to do with me bein' sick?"

"Ah, a lower case. And to answer your question, you have a specific disease in which only skeleton monsters receive. As one of the many symptoms and permanent side effects of this disease is dilated eye sockets."

'oh. that makes perfect sense.'

"so my eye sockets are bigger than they're supposed to be?"

"Yes."

"oh."

"Oh come now. It makes you cuter."

"i'm not cute!"

"I know. I'm just teasing you."

"so who's the other skeleton who's sick?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you. I can't let you meet her either because, well, it's dangerous."

"oh."

I then decided that I should probably not bother this other skeleton as he seemed busy, so I continued my wandering of the Underground.

"Now where are you going?"

I stopped and looked over my left shoulder.

"well, you seemed busy and so i thought i'd just continue doing what i was doing."

"And what were you doing?"

I answered in a quiet whisper, still unsure if I should trust this skeleton.

"um. . . i'm just wandering around."

The skeleton laughed a little.

"what's so funny?"

"Nothing. How would you like to stay at my lab until I find a cure to your illness?"

"you don't mind?"

"Of course not. That other skeleton I mentioned earlier is there even. I am working on a bigger project at the moment, but you can still stay at the lab. I was just heading out to find some rare healing magic that might help with making a cure."

"well, alright."

"Then follow me please."

I followed the skeleton in the direction of which he had come from, my white pupils scanning the area for any signs of danger other than the lava that flowed slowly and lazy far below. After some time we finally arrived at a laboratory. The front doors slid open, and the skeleton entered the laboratory. I followed as he continued to lead me further into the laboratory. He lead me into an elevator that took us to a sort of basement. When the doors slid open, jade floor tiles and walls were revealed. I didn't pay any attention to the direction we were heading in as I was too terrified of my surroundings to pay much attention other than to continue following the skeleton.

The skeleton must've noticed my fear because he looked over his left shoulder so he could see me.

"I agree. This place is rather creepy. It gave the other young skeleton quite a fright because she wouldn't exit the elevator for a good ten minutes."

After continuing our walk for a little while longer, the skeleton stopped in front of a wall. I tilted my head in wonder before he used his magic to open a hidden entrance. We walked through and I was then blinded by the brightness of the reflective white. Once my eyes adjusted I saw a less menacing laboratory as it had white tiles and light gray, stone walls.

"I don't use that entrance often. I usually use the entrance that's located in the forest surrounding Snowdin. So, what's your name?"

"sans."

"Sans, huh? That's a good name. Mine is W.D. Gaster, but you will refer to me as Doctor Gaster."

I was told to continue following him until we came to a small room. An examination table stood to the right of the entrance while cabinets lined the back wall and the wall left of the entrance. I was told to sit on the examination table, and so I did.

Gaster inspected me to see if what I had was what he thought it was. I did indeed have a deadly, but rare, disease that skeleton monsters usually received when young because of unstable magic.

"Alright. So every day I'll come check up on you and I'd like you to tell me how you're feeling. Can you handle that?"

I nodded. Gaster had me follow him again and he had me stay in a room similar to that of a hospital's. He also had me change out of my over sized blue shirt and my tattered blue jeans into a white long sleeved shirt and white shorts.

Gaster left as soon as I was settled in my new environment, locking the door behind him.'

This was ninety five years ago, and I can no longer remember this memory.


	8. Chapter 8 : Don't Forget

Day one : I'm still having coughing fits but other than that I'm fine.

Day ten : My rib cage began to hurt today. My coughing fits are also much worse and it's harder for me to breathe as well. I feel really dizzy and I keep seeing things. I don't know what, but it's not out of the corner of my eye sockets. Gaster calls what I see hallucinations. It seems that hallucinations aren't a side effect of this disease I have. He says it might be the other skeleton, which I'm not sure how it could be her. Whatever. I'm sure Gaster knows what he's talking about.

Day forty seven : The hallucinations have gotten worse and I have a fever. I have cold chills due to my fever and it's gotten hard to walk. Every time I try to stand up it hurts my legs really badly. Gaster seems worried about this, and I'm not sure why. It must be serious if he doesn't want to tell me. I'm starting to get a little scared.

Day ninety one : There's so much pain! It won't go away. Gaster says he has to do something and he pulled out something that was cylinder like and had a pointy end. The clear cylinder part had a yellow liquid in it and he put the sharp part directly in my soul. It hurt for a little while, but not like what I'm feeling now. My rib cage hurts even more than it used to and I can't stop screaming from all the pain. My legs also hurt, but not as much as my ribs. The hallucinations have also gotten worse.

Day one hundred and thirty : I can't tell what's going on in my surroundings because the hallucinations distort everything so much. Gaster says he can see the hallucinations as well and that he has to work with the other skeleton some before he can work with me. I'm not sure as to why, but maybe it's to stop the hallucinations. I don't see how that's possible since monsters can't make hallucinations. It's just not possible. I've never heard of such magic.

Day one hundred and forty : The hallucinations have stopped, and I'm glad because I was beginning to feel nauseas. My rib cage and legs still hurt, but less now. Though, I don't think I'm supposed to be leaking a red liquid that Gaster says is called blood. It's coming from my ribs and legs and I've got cracks in some of my bones. I'm getting kind of scared. But luckily my fever has also gone down some, but I suppose I'm still sick.

Day one hundred and fifty : I began to hit my skull against a wall today. I couldn't stop myself and it hurt so much. Gaster seemed really angry for some reason, but not at me. After he tied me to a table, making sure I couldn't hurt myself while restrained, he walked off angrily. I was worried because I still had an urge to hit my skull against something. I'm not just scared anymore, I'm terrified. Gaster had walked into another room not far from the one I was in and I heard him talking to someone.

"What do you think you're doing? You could've killed my other subject!"

The other voice was too quiet to hear. I then heard Gaster sigh.

"This is why monsters used to kill other monsters whom had manipulation magic. It's a very powerful magic that's very hard to control."

Once again I couldn't hear the other voice.

"I know. I'm going to have to teach you how to control your determination, though. Or I could try extracting all the determination and injecting you with the second best thing. But even if I do that the sudden loss than gain of magic could cause you to die. And the larger amount of magic could cause you to do something accidentally since I'd need to put more patience magic into your system because it's not nearly as potent as determination magic."

The voice spoke, but the words were still indistinct.

"No. No, he's fine. If he were dead you would've gained LV as a result of you killing him with your magic."

"What? Oh, uh, just. . . manipulation magic is so complicated. I've never had a chance to actually study such magic because it hasn't existed in a few hundred years. But what I've been able to gather from books written on the magic is that a few monsters were able to wield determination magic which is also referred to as manipulation magic. The research I found was that monsters with manipulation magic were creative and could fool the mind and or soul into doing something against their will. Some of the monsters with such magic tried to use their magic to heal monsters. Such a scenario occurred when a monster dies. The monster with manipulation magic would revive said monster my manipulating the soul into thinking it had more HP than it actually had. They would then have someone use healing magic to heal the monster, bringing the monster back to life. Now, other monsters used their manipulation magic to control the minds of others so they could try to take control of the Underground. Such use of manipulation magic caused the king to be scared since he was about to have a child, so he ordered the Royal Guard to capture then kill all monsters with manipulation magic."

"No. I can't allow them to kill you. First off, you're a living being with thoughts and emotions. Second, you're hidden within this lab that no one else except I can gain access into. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my other subject. I have a feeling he's going to develop a rare magic soon."

I heard Gaster's footsteps as I no longer felt a want to hit my skull against anything.

"Alright, Sans. You feeling any better?"

"yeah."

Gaster then untied the restraints from the table and I sat up. I understood why he did it, but it had still been a terrifying experience that I didn't want to go through again.

"I'm sorry I had to do that to you. I didn't want you to severely damage yourself."

"i know."

"Alright. Well, the disease seems to be leaving your system. That's good. I'll continue to check up on you every day and I want you to continue to tell me how you're feeling."

I nodded. Gaster turned to a computer and then back to me. He looked over me and made sure I was healing well. After a while, he asked me to demonstrate my magic which he had me practice every day under his watchful eye.

I began with simple bone attacks, but soon something triggered a much powerful magic. I accidentally turned Gaster's soul blue somehow, I'm not sure how, and he plummeted to the floor. He began to laugh for some reason that I didn't really understand why.

"Oh wow. Integrity magic. I'm amazed. Usually a monster has to develop such magic over time."

"i-i'm sorry."

"It's no problem. My brother does this sort of thing to me a lot."

Gaster stood as I stopped using my magic.

"Alright. Gravity magic, also known as integrity magic, is a rare magic. I didn't expect you to develop that type of magic, but I'm still amazed. Now, I have to leave now. I'll be back tomorrow morning."

Gaster then left, and my curiosity grew as I noticed immediately that Gaster didn't lock me in that room tonight. As a result, I decided to explore a little. That's when I met her; Calibri.

Day one hundred and fifty one : Gaster helped me control my gravity magic and wasn't upset when I told him I had met Calibri. He said that he had wanted me to meet the other skeleton and so that was why he hadn't locked me in that room. He had been hoping I would be curious and explore some. Well, it had worked. And I'm pretty much cured. Nothing hurts and I'm no longer coughing. The only permanent side effect is my overly large eye sockets.

Day one hundred and seventy : I have a fever again, and Gaster says it's because I got too cold. I don't know why I would just get sick again like this, but Gaster says this may be a side effect that stays with me. He has to keep the lab warm now so that I don't get a fever. My legs also hurt when I stand or walk or do anything like that for over five to ten minutes. Gaster checked my legs and found small cracks in the bone. That was why it hurt to do any of those things. And after five to ten minutes my legs start to bleed some. My rib cage will also start to hurt when I begin to panic. I don't think like these side effects.

Day one hundred and ninety : Nothing's changed. I've still got the same side effects. Oh, wait. I've just developed a new side effect of wanting to hit my skull against a wall sometimes. Only when I'm in a small room at the same time that I'm panicking. Gaster says it's because my mind was manipulated at such a young age. Now everything I had felt and done at the moment will now become more like an instinct whenever I feel a certain way in a certain area, hence the knocking my skull against a wall.

Day two hundred : I KILLED GASTER! I killed him! I can't believe I killed him. I accidentally used an attack on him, and it was this huge skull like thing that floated in midair. I have to leave this place. I had also recently gained a new magic; Teleportation magic. But that's beside the point. I have to leave. Right as I was going to use my teleportation magic I had this itching feeling that I was forgetting something. I didn't linger on the thought, though. I teleported out of the lab and found myself in front of a big house in a snow filled town. I was shivering, and decided to knock on the door. A tall skeleton, but not as tall as Gaster, appeared in the doorway.

"OH. HELLO LITTLE ONE! ARE YOU LOST?"

"i-i need a p-place to st-stay."

I sneezed and so the skeleton picked me up and held me to carry me into the hopefully warm house. I panicked, my ribs becoming excruciatingly painful as if I were being stabbed over and over again. I was still terrified of other skeletons because of what my parents had done to me; Left me alone. This skeleton noticed my struggle to escape his grasp and so he put me back down on the snow.

"I AM SORRY IF I SCARED YOU. I DIDN'T MEAN TO DO SO."

He sounded sincere, but I still didn't trust him.

"WELL, IT'S A BIT COLD OUT HERE. WHY DON'T YOU COME IN?"

I walked into the quaint house. It had a zig zag patterned carpet of purple and blue and there was a green couch near the center. There was a staircase to the back left and a kitchen to the back right.

"t-thank you."

"I MUST SAY, YOU LOOK FAMILIAR. OH, I KNOW! YOU'RE ONE OF THE SKELETON CHILDREN THAT MY BROTHER SAID WAS SICK! WHERE IS THE OTHER ONE?"

"other one?"

I realized that I had forgotten Calibri, but when I tried teleporting back to the lab I found I couldn't.

"oh. uh. she's still at the lab. um. . . is your brother perhaps named w.d. gaster?"

"YES. THAT IS MY FRATERNAL TWIN BROTHER!"

I titled my head, curious about what he meant.

"IT MEANS THAT WE ARE THE SAME AGE."

"oh. w-well."

My bones rattled against each other in fear of how this skeleton would react when I said I killed his brother. I suppose I didn't kill his brother since I didn't gain any LV from doing whatever I did to Gaster.

Before I could say anything about Gaster, my mind felt like it was being scanned as a bright flash hit me. When I could see again, I felt as if something had tried to erase my memories. Then another wave came and left. A third and forth, and this continued for another five times.

"HUH. I WONDER WHAT THAT WAS."

"i dunno. um, but about you brother-"

"BROTHER? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? I'M A SINGLE CHILD."

I was baffled as to why he had all of a sudden forgotten his own brother, but I then realized something. The ripples of white light that had flashed before me and that made my skull throb dully. Calibri had erased Papyrus' memories of Gaster, and probably such memories from other monsters.

I heard a crumpling noise. I looked down, and in my left hand was a crushed piece of paper. I opened it to see a terrible drawing, but what was actually really good for her age, of me, Gaster, and Calibri. Calibri had drawn it as that was something she liked to do. She also like to right stories, but this was really important to me since I couldn't get back to the lab. I quickly searched for anything to write with, and I found a blue pen laying on a table near the kitchen. I grabbed the pen and spelled out in big letters with my signature font 'DON'T FORGET'.

I put the pen back down and walked back over to the skeleton.

"WELL THAT WAS WEIRD. ALL WELL! NOW, WHAT AM I TO DO WITH YOU?"

I looked up at him, wide eyed.

"AWW. YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"i'm not cute."

"BUT YOU ARE! DON'T YOU KNOW HOW CUTE YOU ARE WITH YOUR BIG EYE SOCKETS?"

"yes. i know. but i'm not cute."

The skeleton tried to pick me up and hug me, but I teleported away from him before he could.

"AW. WHY CAN'T I HUG YOU?"

"because i'll panic which will then result with me getting' hurt."

"WHY'S THAT?"

"i have a rare disease that skeleton monsters get when young because of unstable magic. as a result i have extremely rare magic that's very powerful. and yes, i know i'm cute. that's a bit of a permanent side effect, and i'm not sure why large eye sockets is cute."

"HUH. YOU SURE KNOW A LOT ABOUT ALL THIS."

"uh, yeah. so i just need to stay here and replenish my magic before i head back to hotland."

"WHY WOULD YOU WANT TO LIVE THERE? THERE'S NO ONE THERE AND IT'S DANGEROUS."

"it's warm. i need to stay warm or else i'll get a fever. and i'm not stayin' in waterfall because my parents whom abandoned me live there."

"YOU'RE ABANDONED!?"

He tried to hug me again so as to comfort me, but I dodged since I didn't have the energy to teleport.

"um. i kind of need to sit down for a little while. no huggin' me or you will HAVE A BAD TIME."

My threat was apparently not taken seriously as the skeleton leaped to hug me. I dodged.

"what did i just tell you!"

"NOT TO HUG YOU. BUT YOU'RE SO CUTE!"

"i'm NOT cute!"

"WHAT'S YOU NAME?"

"sans. yours?"

"THE GREAT PAPYRUS! BUT YOU MAY CALL ME PAPYRUS."

"kay, paps."

"PAPS?"

"a shortened version of your name."

"WHAT IF I CALLED YOU SANSY?"

I winced, reminded of Calibri. She had sometimes called me that whenever she was nervous or scared.

"uh. i-i'd rather not be called that, please. it s-sort of gives me unpleasant memories."

"OH. ALRIGHT. SO, WHAT IF I ASKED YOU IF YOU WANTED TO LIVE WITH ME?"

"sorry? but we just MET! i can't even trust you to not touch me."

"I-I KNOW. BUT. . ."

"spit it out."

"I LIKE YOU. YOU'RE, I DON'T KNOW, . . ."

"cute?"

"NO. THAT'S NOT THE MAIN REASON I LIKE YOU. I THINK SOMETHING BIG IS GOING TO HAPPEN. AND THAT YOU'RE GOING TO STOP IT. I ALSO THINK YOU'D LIKE IT HERE."

"fine. i suppose ya can adopt me. but please no hugging until i'm used to my new environment."

"YOU'RE VERY MATURE FOR YOUR AGE."

"side effect of the disease. now, here are my rules that i have to follow; . . ."

I told Papyrus my rules in case something were to come up and I were to be taken from him and I would be unable to explain the rules. After that, Papyrus showed me to the 'spare room', probably Gaster's room, and let me stay there. I noticed a light blue jacket laying on the bed, which was actually just a mattress, and a deeper blue jacket laying on the floor. They were both too big for me, but I sort of fell in love with the blue jacket. I put on the blue jacket, and I then fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9 : Resets Of No Control

The skeleton I had let into my house was acting really strange. She seemed to be talking to herself, but tried to assure me that she was fine. Her right eye had begun to glow red in a similar fashion when Sans' left eye glowed blue. The only difference, other than color and eye socket that the glow came from, was the direction of which their magic flowed. Sans' magic usually flowed more upwards while this skeleton's magic flowed downwards.

"UM. W-WHAT'S YOUR NAME?"

"Calibri. I'm a fri-

ENEMY!-

of Sans'."

"I AM VERY CONFUSED."

"I know you-

RUN-

are."

"WHY DO YOU KEEP INTERRUPTING YOUR OWN SENTENCES?"

"Because I am-

TRYING TO KILL SANS!-

SHUT UP!"

"SANS."

"Keep quiet, Papyrus. You don't want to wake up Sansy, do you?"

"SANSY? BUT SANS DOESN'T LIKE BEING CALLED THAT. HE SAYS IT REMINDS HIM OF SOMETHING THAT HE DOESN'T WANT TO REMEMBER."

"Aw. He doesn't want to remember me?"

"I'M TERRIBLY CONFUSED."

"I know you are-

I'M A KILLER! Papyrus, you have to listen to me. I don't have much-

SHUT UP!-

time, but you need to tell Sans that I'm the real danger. I have a-

QUIT IT!-

very dangerous magic called manipulation magic, or determination magic. It was once-

STOP IT!-

a rare magic, but because it was so dangerous the Royal Guard was ordered-

I AM SUPPOSED TO BE IN CONTROL!-

to kill every monster with such magic. I've done so many terrible things with this magic-

STOP!-

and it's because I can't control it! I've only just realized that I'm controlling myself, manipulating myself. I've created this entire scenario containing complicated things like 'resets' and other things. I've manipulated every one of you into my own sick attempt to get back at Sans for breaking a promise he had made to me. I've erased your memories, all except Sans', when a reset occurred. I had you walk back into the what you had been doing at the time. I even had the humans on the surface create a new barrier every reset. I don't know what started all this-

I DID!-

but I don't like what I've done.-

And your times up. You explained everything, and now I'm back in control."

Sans teleported between Calibri and myself. His left eye was flaming with rage, but he then seemed surprised.

"wait. i expected chara to be here."

Calibri laughed with a terrifying echo, her voice a bit scratchy sounding.

"Chara. Really, Sans. You are such an idiot. I simply manipulated that human into becoming Chara. Yes, her name is Chara, but she's not the insane genocidal human you think she is. She's actually a pacifist. Now, me on the other hand."

Calibri laughed more.

"cal, what are ya talkin' about?"

Calibri froze, seemingly shocked.

"Y-you remember me?"

"course. why would i forget?"

"BUT YOU DIDN'T KEEP YOUR PROMISE! YOU FORGOT ABOUT ME FOR ABOUT NINETY FIVE YEARS, SANS! AND IN THAT LAB, AND ALL ALONE!"

"listen, i have a hypothesis about what happened. just hear me out."

"WHY SHOULD I!? You left me all alone."

I could see red tears slip from Calibri's wide eye sockets. The room suddenly became slightly distorted.

"c'mon, cal. i sort of did forget ya. just for a moment. when i had realized what had happened, i couldn't find the lab. i had let my guard down and i think your magic might've caused me to momentarily forget ya. i've searched over and over again, and i can't seem to find the lab."

Calibri was silent. Her breathing became shallow, similar to when Sans does so when he panics.

"I-I did this to myself. I did this to everyone!"

She clasped her skull and the red magic flow from her right eye flickered. The room was even more distorted.

"paps, don't concentrate on the hallucinations. ya could accidentally get your memory erased."

"OKAY."

"alright. calibri. it's alright."

"NO! IT IS NOT! I hurt you! Tortured you because you had broken your promise when I had broken mine! I had promised that I would never purposefully harm you. . . and I broke that promise."

"calibri. it is alright. ya had become upset. ya let your guard down. when ya did, your anger took over. gaster even said that this was the reason to why so many monsters with manipulation magic before were so dangerous. they couldn't control themselves. but i know ya can control yourself. ya just need to stop holdin' onto those grudges. ya need to stop blamin' yourself. can ya handle that?"

'I don't know.'


	10. Chapter 10 : Forgiven

"I don't know. I don't think I can."

There was a knock at the door, and so I looked up as a reaction to hearing the sudden noise.

"SANS. TAKE CALIBRI AND HIDE. IT MIGHT BE UNDYNE."

"got it."

Sans teleported us into another room. A lab. It was smaller than Gaster's lab that we were kept in, but it was still a lab. I shuddered.

"ya alright?"

"I-I don't know."

"heh. ya dunno a lot lately. take a look around if ya like."

The soft, purplish hued tiles and light blue walls created a more comfortable atmosphere than the white tiles and gray walls in Gaster's lab.

I walked over to a set of drawers, opening the first. There was some blueprints that laid in it the bottom of the drawer, same with the second drawer. The third drawer held a sort of badge. I held it closer so I could read what the circular badge said.

"Sans. What does this badge say? I can't read the writing."

"that's 'cause it's in wingdings. that badge basically says that that i'm really good at science and what not."

"Huh. I new you had an interest in science, but how good are you?"

"uh, i just sort of discovered a few things here and there relating to the multiverse. i still don't got a grasp on it."

I played with the circular, bronze colored badge that was given to Sans. I then put the badge back in the drawer and opened the last. There was a photo album. I opened the album, seeing pictures from the not actual time lines. They were of Sans with his friends. I began to shake a little at seeing this. I flipped through the pages to see some of the same or similar pictures. I then came to the last couple of pages to see pictures of Gaster, Sans, and myself. The last page had a horrid drawing that I had made when I was younger taped to it. On it in Sans' hand writing was. . . "DON'T FORGET".

"You never forgot."

"nope. except for that one moment where i teleported out of the lab."

"Sans, I am so sorry."

I looked towards him as I felt my pale red, pinkish almost, colored tears slip down my cheek bones.

"cal, it's alright. ya had a lot of magic and you were upset so ya accidentally manipulated yourself. end of story."

"You don't understand, do you? I killed, using Chara, an innocent human, over and over again!"

"then how did ya bring everyone back to life?"

"Tricked their souls into thinking they had more HP then had monsters who could heal revive them."

"see. your not all that bad."

"BUT I AM! I killed, tortured, and did so much more. I almost made you go insane."

Sans and I looked up as we heard yelling from the living room of the house.

Papyrus, "NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE MY BROTHER!"

Toriel, "Papyrus. Please understand that we need to do this. He threatened my child, Frisk. And, as I've recently heard, he killed my other child, Chara, hundreds of times."

"welp. i'm busted."

"I guess that means I'm busted too?"

"nah. you should be safe. they don't even know who ya-"

Sans was interrupted by a loud crash. Debris from the door slid down the steps into the small basement. Undyne came running down the steps, spear in hand.

Undyne, "FUHUHU! Caught you Sans! Ready to go back?"

Sans sat on the ground.

Sans, "yeah. but you're gonna have to carry me. i'm out of time with standin'."

Undyne, "Stop being so lazy and get up!"

Sans,"no. actually, i could break both my legs if i'm not careful. almost happened once. don't recall when though."

Undyne finally noticed me.

Undyne, "Who are you?"

Sans, "she controls time and space."

Undyne, "WHAT!?"

"Actually, I don't. But I do have manipulation magic and did some things I deeply regret."

I avoided eye contact with Undyne.

Undyne, "FUHUHU! You're joking! No monster has had such magic in a few hundred years, I think."

"But I do."

Sans, "cal, demonstrate for her."

"WHAT!? No. I'm not gonna do that. I've already used it so much. I don't have a lot left."

Sans, "just a little. like. . . hallucinations?"

"Well, I guess their easier than actually controlling something. I'll try. If I lose control over myself then run. I don't know if I'd be able to regain control."

I began to make my right eye glow red. Before I could start making a simple hallucination of distorting the room, I was tackled by Undyne. She had me pinned against the ground and she began to tie my hands together.

Sans, "undyne, get off calibri right now!"

Undyne, "Or what?"

Out of the corner of my eye sockets I saw Undyne being tossed against a wall.

Sans, "you're payin' for that wall, undyne."

Undyne, "SANS!"

Sans, "what? i'm protectin' a friend. besides, it's not like she can use her magic to fight ya or anythin'"

Undyne, "What do you mean by that?"

I saw the room become slightly distorted. I had a feeling I needed to make it more so in order for it to be noticed by Undyne.

Sans, "calibri here has manipulation magic. this means that she can only manipulate a mind or soul. she can't form her magic into physical attacks, so in order to actually attack you she would need to in a way to how humans attack; with physical objects."

I began to concentrate all my power on creating hallucinations, and it worked.

Undyne, "What's going on!?"

Sans, "that would be calibri."

Undyne, "So she DOES have manipulation magic! Well, my contract says to kill any monster with manipulation magic and that's just what I'm going to do!"

I had managed to sit up at last even with my hands bound together and behind my back. I did so just in time as Undyne came straight at me with a spear. I dodged out of the way at the last second. When Undyne came at me again, I used my magic to make her not hit me.

Undyne, "What the-"

I stood, then used my magic to have her untie the rope around my hands. After that, I had her go stand in a corner. Sans teleported us into the living room of the house.

Toriel, "Oh my. Sans? How did you escape Undyne?"

Sans, "actually, i didn't do it alone. i sorta got a friend who has manipulation magic."

At the sound of the word 'manipulation', Toriel launched a fire attack of which was easily dodged by me using my magic to have her miss us."

Papyrus, "SANS! YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"

Sans, "yep. so, tori-"

Toriel, "Do not call me that. Not after what you did to my children."

Sans, "yeah. . . 'bout that, cal here might have manipulated herself and then manipulated multiple monsters and humans, setting us through somethin' like a reset but not actually a reset."

Toriel, "She has manipulation magic?"

Sans, "yep."

"Sans, this isn't exactly helping anything."

Sans, "just wait."

Sans pulled out a phone, which Toriel tried to destroy with fire magic but missed since I was still controlling her into doing so. Sans called someone, but I wasn't sure who.

Sans, "hey kid. sorry 'bout earlier. i, uh, guess i was goin' a little crazy in the skull. so i need some help with your mom 'cause she's goin' and tryin' to kill a friend of mine.

nah. ya don't know my friend yet.

sure. ya can meet her, but, uh, she can be a bit of a manipulator."

"Sans. Not helping."

Sans, "heh. don't worry. i'm just kiddin'. so ya comin over to my place to help me out here?

heh, thanks kiddo. i'll make sure to treat ya to double ice cream later. oh, and tell chara i owe her a life time supply of chocolate for killin' her.

thanks."

Sans hung up and saw Toriel giving him the stink eye.

Sans, "what? i owe them for doin' everything i did to them."

Toriel, "I do not appreciate you spoiling my kids."

Sans sighed, looking somewhat depressed.

'I did this. I have to fix this."

"Toriel. If I may I would like to explain some things. You may not trust me because of my magic, but I can understand that. Just, listen to what I have to say."

I explained things to Toriel, not missing a single detail.

Toriel, "How do I know you are not lying?"

"Sans, teleport us to the lab. I'll control where you teleport us."

Sans, "got it. hey, paps. when frisk comes over, could ya tell her that i may be out for a while?"

Papyrus, "SURE THING, BROTHER!"

Sans then teleported us, but I controlled where we were being teleported to. I had us right in front of the hidden lab entrance in the forest surrounding Snowdin.

Toriel, "There is nothing here."

I used my magic to open a doorway into the lab.

"I might have hidden the lab from eye and sense with my magic by accident. I still wasn't, and am still not, used to my magic."

Sans, "welp, that explains why i couldn't find the lab."

I walked in, Toriel and Sans following.

"Well, heh, make yourselves at home here in my. . . well, home as I would call it. It's basically the only place I've lived for such a long time."

Sans, "wow. what happened here?"

Toriel and Sans were looking at the marks I had made on the walls and floor. My name was everywhere. I had apparently been going insane slowly, and painfully.

Toriel, "How long did you live here?"

"About ninety five years. I suppose I slowly went insane. I just recently created the idea of resets and what not, so that's pretty new. And here's the room I slept in."

I had led Sans and Toriel to the room that Sans had used before he left. I opened the door, and instead of my name written on the floor and walls it was Sans' name.

"Huh. I don't remember this."

I looked up at the ceiling. There was a sentence there instead of names.

Toriel, "'Why did you break your promise?' What does that mean?"

"Uh. . ."

Sans, "allow me to explain."

Sans explained everything, from the first time we met to the drawing i had made. Once he was done, Doctor Gaster appeared behind him.

Gaster, "Ah. Hello, Sans."

Sans froze, his eye sockets dark with fear.

Sans, "uh, hi. . . doctor gaster."

Gaster, "How have you been treating my brother."

Sans, "um, i've been looking out for him. . ."

Gaster, "And why did you banish me to the void."

Sans swiftly turned around.

Sans, "it was an accident! i swear it was!"

Gaster, "I know it was. I just wish you had been more careful."

Sans, "yeah. sorry."

Gaster, "It's fine. Hello, your highness."

Toriel, "Do I know you?"

Gaster, "You used to. It doesn't matter now. Calibri, are you alright? You gave me quite a scare when you lost control over your magic."

Toriel, "So none of this is a lie? I am very confused."

Gaster, "Yes, that is normal. Calibri has very powerful magic which can cause confusion sometimes when around her."

Sans, "huh. i never knew that."

Gaster, "Of course you didn't. You never researched manipulation magic like I did."

Toriel, "Well I am afraid I have to kill Calibri since she has such magic."

I ran behind Gaster for protection, knowing he had strong magic attacks that I would never be able to summon.

Gaster, "I am afraid I cannot allow you to do that."

Toriel, "I am the queen and it has become law that monsters with manipulation magic were to be killed. She had tortured us for, tortured Sans, because he had broken a promise."

Gaster sighed with disbelief.

Gaster, "If you truly knew how such powerful magic worked you wouldn't be upset about this scenario at all."

Toriel, "I have every right to be upset at a monster who tormented another monster."

Gaster stood up taller, making himself much taller than Toriel.

Gaster, "You have no rights to be mad at Calibri or what she has done. With the small amounts of studies that I have done on manipulation magic I have seen a pattern. At least with Calibri. When she is panicking she distorts her surroundings and sometimes even erases memories. This is a reflex that happens when panicking so as to escape any fights. Any monster with this type of magic cannot and never will be able to develop or have attacks. This leaves them more vulnerable than any other monster, hence the reflex when scared. A monster with this magic usually uses physical objects to fight with like a human. Either that or they manipulate other monsters into fighting for them. After just a few days of studying this magic, I've noticed that whenever Calibri is left alone at night she sends feelings of anxiety. As a result of her anxiety, I find the next morning that she's manipulated herself. I've seen enough evidence in books to safely say that this is also a reflex of any monster with this magic. Why is very complicated, but I assume it's because being alone triggers fear which then causes the monster to manipulate themselves."

Toriel, "But why would they not distort the surrounding area instead?"

Gaster, "Simply because they aren't being attacked. That only happens when there are others around. In fact, the monsters that had made the king want to kill all monsters with this magic were insane because they had been alone and manipulated themselves."

Toriel, "Oh, I just feel horrid for killing all those monsters. And Calibri, I am sorry for trying to kill you."

I didn't respond. Instead, Sans answered for me.

Sans, "welp. that was long. ready to head home?"

"Sure. I don't really want to stick around this place."

Toriel, "I agree."

Sans teleported us back into his house where he was attacked by Undyne.

Undyne, "GOTCHA!"

Papyrus, "UNDYNE! LET GO OF SANS!"

Toriel, "Undyne, let go of Sans."

Undyne, "Got it- wait what!?"

Toriel, "Let go of Sans."

Sans, "yeah. if ya don't ya could end up breakin' a bone."

Undyne, "Serves you right for hurting Frisk and Chara!"

"Actually, that would be my fault."

Toriel, "It is no one's fault. Now, let go of Sans."

Undyne, "Why?"

Gaster, "Because Sans was simply acting out of fear, anger, and insanity. It is a sort of impulse that all monsters have developed over the years from being in the Underground."

Undyne, "What's the impulse?"

Gaster rolled his white pupils.

Gaster, "The hatred towards humans. Not all monsters show as much hatred as other do, but Sans only acted out of those three things. It is normal for one to do so when a loved on is killed."

Sans, "yeah. so how would ya feel if alphys was killed by chara?"

Undyne quickly let go of Sans.

Undyne, "I suppose you have a point."

\- The sanity has been mended -


	11. Chapter 11 : Life Above

Well, everything's back to normal. Mostly, any ways. Calibri got to live, and she's now my sister. So yeah, complicated family. Calibri gained control over her magic, but always stuck near someone who could use their magic as attacks. Mostly me though since she knew me best.

For the first few days Papyrus had called Calibri 'cute'. It was because she had wide eye sockets like me. So Papyrus had cooked dinner that night. All our friends were there. I was nearly killed by Chara because she was expecting a lifetime supply of chocolate when I actually only had one chocolate bar. I had gotten Frisk two nice creams and she ate one while saving the other for later.

We were on the surface now, and everything was good. There weren't anymore resets, thought there never were resets in the first place. Gaster's continuing his work as a scientist. Toriel studied and became a kindergarten teacher. Undyne also studied and became a police officer. Papyrus opened a restaurant after taking classes on how to cook. The dishes he cooks are considered 'unique' and his restaurant is five star and super popular, the main dish being his famous, literally, spaghetti. Alphys became a robotics engineer and is really good since she's provided society with so much already. Asgore didn't make it so big. He became a gardener. Mettaton is popular among the humans as well as the monsters, and is so packed with things to do that he rarely has any time to visit us. Frisk, Chara, and Asriel are all going to the same high school now. Calibri studied and became a scientist relating to the human brain. So she basically studies how the human brain works. And me, I also studied and became a scientist. An astronomer to be specific.

So everything's going smoothly, and we're all really successful up here on the surface. The humans have changed a lot. They're willing to give us more than one chance and they really try to make things work between us and them. It's reassuring to know that us monsters aren't the only ones trying.

"Sans!"

That was Calibri.

Calibri, "So how was work?"

"it was good. we might have found a planet a few hundred light years away that could contain life."

Calibri, "That's great news. Paps made us spaghetti for dinner, by the way."

"welp, i can't wait to start eatin' then."

I walked into the house, everyone already home.

Gaster, "Ah, hello, Sans. You worked later than usual today."

"yeah. we may have found a planet that can sustain life."

Toriel, "That is good news."

"yeah."

Papyrus, "SANS! YOU'RE HOME! I, THE GREAT CULINARY PAPYRUS, HAVE MADE SPAGHETTI TONIGHT."

"cal told me. so, how was your success today?"

Papyrus, "IT WAS VERY GOOD. MANY MONSTERS AND HUMANS CAME AND A LOT ORDERED MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI!"

"that's great news. how 'bout everyone else? how was your alls day?"

Toriel, "Mine went splendidly."

Calibri, "Awesome. I might actually be on to something at work."

Gaster, "I have developed a way to save energy since humans use so much electricity."

Mettaton, "I have had a very successful day, darling. I'm just glad that I was able to come here tonight."

Asgore, "I have bred a new species of flowers that the humans seem to like very much."

Frisk, "School was amazing today."

Chara, "Same here!"

Asriel, "Same."

Undyne, "I caught a robber today as well as someone who was threatening someone else with a knife."

Chara, "Don't look at me! I'm not in jail."

Yeah. I think Chara may still have a love for knives.

"heh. course not."

Alphys, "I-I found a way to create artificial intelligence."

"welp, sounds like everyone had a good day."

I sat down at the table as Papyrus served us his spaghetti.

\- The insanity is over and the promises are restored -

* * *

Author's Note : Once again I've ended another fan fiction. I hope everyone enjoyed this fan fiction. There were a couple of chapters I had a little difficulty writing, but other than that I think this Undertale fan fiction turned out well. Creative Lynx 13, out.


End file.
